The present invention relates to hand tools and pertains particularly to a self adjusting spanner wrench for removal of screw type watch backs.
Most wrist watch backs are threadably secured to the back of the watch case to provide a more secure and water tight closure thereof. Watches are typically produced in many different sizes and accordingly a separate tool is generally required for the removal of each size watch back. This requires that a watch repairman have on hand a separate tool for each watch.
Accordingly it is desirable that a self adjusting spanner wrench be available for the removal of backs of watches.